


新三期美恐风AU，一家人设定

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, American Horror Story - Freeform, Family, Horror, M/M, Mayo is Hinamori's child, Multi, Other, Rene is a dog, but real human soul, real dog
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 美恐气氛，不过只写了一个片段而已，所以并不恐怖，请放心食用。因为是一家人设定都姓“雏森”，所以雏暮夫夫用“千寿”和“洵”来进行描写。顺便说，又Rene，是一只汪。但原因，这里来不及透露。【只写一些想到的段子！】
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou, Sugiura Rene/Miike Mayo
Kudos: 1





	1. 深袭,上方

深夜的屋内过于寂静，钟表指针步步走过的声音也被放大了好几倍。欧式别墅内庞大的空间里，被这样一衬托，显得有些空荡荡。  
院门口的名牌被一块塑料布盖住，而一旁用纸板备注似的临时挂在那里，上面是手写字迹的“雏森”。  
主卧大床上的两名男性早已熟睡，搬家和工作都让他们很疲倦。虽说这个房子是栋老宅，但介于他们新定制了部分家具亲自组装替换，所以工作量很大。  
这一周以来，他们边打扫边整理老房子中残留的东西，事情多而杂。现在清理出的部分旧家具和不用的物品都打包在纸箱里，无处摆放的堆在大厅角落和二楼走廊旁，还有些大的则罩着布搁在院子里。

富豪区的宅子占地面积大，庭院面积也大，差不多给他们营造了片宁静的环境。可也因为这样，深夜中狂吠的狗叫声轻而易举就把他们吵醒。  
两个人几乎是同时醒来，因为那一串洪亮的叫声就下他们卧室窗户的正下方，咆哮着将他们震醒。  
他们第一反应很警惕，并且没有迟疑的都起身下了床。  
“是Rene？”千寿在黑暗里抹了把脸让自己清醒过来，同时被吵醒的不耐烦和不安一起压在他发干发哑的嗓子里。  
洵摸黑让手指擦过床头柜，接着他先触到自己的眼镜。结果就在他戴眼镜时，一声持续贯穿空气与耳膜的惨叫响了起来。  
那就像是声音在努力撕开喉咙涌出来，甚至要猛烈的撑破身体。颤抖的嗓音在尖锐下还有挣扎的痛苦，像是想要闭上嘴，却根本无能为力，所有的呼吸都在不断跟着声音从肺中被掏出来。  
“万夜？！”两个人不约而同认出来那道声音是来自他们刚领养没几天的儿子的。  
这对于一个10岁男孩来说，所发出来的叫声之大，像是整个身躯都在代替他呻吟。  
两名刚成为家长的男人顿时被吓到，根本来不及在黑暗中摸索台灯开关，洵就扶着床朝房门跑去。

但是千寿一口叫住了他的名字，并且他人正扒开身侧的窗帘，震惊的盯着窗外。  
难怪会有不自然的感觉。因为万夜的声音不是来自屋内他的房间，而是在屋外，并且这也是Rene叫声传来的方向。  
洵紧跟着跑到窗前，他看到他们家刚领养的猎犬正在草地上狂吠。它来回打转，一会对着屋内的他们，一会对着院子，不安分的跑着，像是在呼唤他们。  
而漆黑的院子一角，那颗堆满了旧物的老树下，却从阴影中隐约看到了孩子的身影。  
万夜身上似乎还穿着睡前的那件白色睡衣，背对着他们。他像是被什么东西掐住一样直挺的站在那里，对着被树木遮挡的地方发出声嘶力竭的大叫。  
他的姿势很不对劲。肌肉僵硬，胸口挺起，腰也绷直，脖子往后仰。他的重心看起来很不稳定，根本不在双脚上，然而他就是站在那里保持着，浑身都跟着喉咙里过高的嘶喊而震动着，仿佛那一口气永远都不会止住。  
先不管万夜为何会到外面去，两个人则一刻也不能再等，掉头冲出屋内向楼下奔去。

别墅门外的墙外灯让窗外透着微弱的亮光，冰箱喝咖啡等厨房仪器上的充电指示灯在屋内起到了标记作用，两人识别出家具轮廓而迅速的移动。  
但是就在他们绕过开放式厨房笔直的超客厅对面的大门跑时，附近餐厅旁的窗户却被撞碎，向内飞溅的碎玻璃伴着冲进来的黑影洒了过来。  
两个人虽然按照工作习惯不会失声尖叫，但也被毫无防备的被吓到。他们抬胳膊保护着脸，同时在窥见冲向自己的影子时，一同发出惊恐的低吟，相互罩着彼此后退，做出防御的姿势。  
不过那是他们家的狗。  
巨大的弗莱特寻回猎犬不知用了什么方法和力气，跳跃上这样的高度破窗而入。他漆黑的皮毛埋入黑暗里一时令人分不清。  
也是这时候。两人才发现趁着刚才干下楼梯的功夫，狗叫声没了，现在只有万夜力竭般的惨叫。  
Rene冲他们洪亮的吼了两声，接着掉头奔到大门前撞起了门板。看来这个刚被领养不久并且极其黏万夜的猎犬，正在急不可耐的催促他们俩快点跟上来。  
也正是等不下去，Rene才会硬闯回屋内，想要拖他们出去救孩子吧？

忽然一切都安静了。  
万夜的声音像是被人掐断，又像是电视被突然暂停，高声的惨叫骤然消失。  
漆黑的屋内寂静的如同什么也没发生，除了破碎的窗户，窗外的壁灯照旧给客厅映上温和的光，与本该安心入睡的夜晚别无二致。  
也就这样的反差，让气氛诡异又窒息。残留着刚才惊恐的平静中，仿佛埋藏了什么惊悚的东西正等待爆发，令人不寒而栗。

两名家长没停下脚步。可是才踏出门外的阶梯，周遭瞬间炸开刺耳的噪音，撕破了这个街区的深夜。  
接二连三的汽车报警器同时被触响，不光他们家的两辆车，附近邻居家的也统统鸣叫起来。  
从近至远，好像整个街区的范围都被笼罩，所有车辆在同一个时间被波及。响动之大，许多家外面的感应灯也亮起来。  
这就像是他们俩个人被突然扔进了噪音中心，胸口和大脑都被震得不行。鸣响在夜晚被夸大了几倍，能看到其他邻居家纷纷亮起灯，被吵醒的住户们都起了骚动。

雏森家的两人来不及顾及，他们忍住被响声吵到发晕的大脑，绕过住宅侧面向卧室所面对的后院跑去。  
Rene比他们行动要快，也没被报警器震住，一门心思的狂奔向院子尽头树下的那堆杂物。  
两个人顿时有些愣住的停下来，因为刚才本该站在树下的万夜不见了。那一带因为没有灯而漆黑一片，树影也很多。旧家具上挂着的白布和塑料袋隐约反差出轮廓，如同一只只虚幻不定的幽灵。  
“那边，”洵找到了那个钻入影子里移动的黑色猎犬，便拍了下丈夫的胳膊。  
两个人眯起眼努力识别周遭情况，同时观察猎犬嗅着的地方。只见Rene凑到一摊卷落在地上的白布旁，边上是木头开裂的老式梳妆台。  
看来本该罩在上面的布被扯了下来，而随着Rene的刨动，翻过来的布下露出晕倒的男孩。

两人匆匆赶来分别蹲在男孩两侧，呼喊着名字。这时候周围的车鸣都停了下来，他们被留在了安静的阴影中，而他们家的巨大屋子竟显得如此遥远。  
男孩呼吸还在，但身体发烫。他们第一反应就是万夜发高烧了，而这些情况不送去医院不行。不过万夜的确诊医生和医疗机构都不是普通的医院，而是之前教堂孤儿院和公安一起选的科学医疗机构。  
但不管哪个，他们都需要打电话联系和驱车赶往。可是不管电话还是车钥匙都在屋内，毕竟刚才他们可是在睡觉，而现在他们还穿着睡衣。  
千寿难得低声咒骂了一句“可恶”，便把搬运儿子的工作留给了洵，而自己则起身跑回屋内。Rene第一次选择跟上万夜以外的人，如同保镖似的追去了千寿身后。

洵扶了下刚才跑歪的眼镜，接着把万夜娇小的身子从地上抱起来。万夜很轻，轻而易举的就被他拥成一个小团。  
同时万夜也比同龄人显得要瘦小和赢弱，皮肤也很白，据说是因为以前的环境造成的。  
周围邻居都因为自家和周遭的怪事而惶恐不安，但也因为这样而无法锁定目标，他们并没有找上门来，不知道万夜的叫声有没有引起关注。  
才成为家庭成员一个星期，万夜就遇到了这种怪事。当时看到他躺在那里，洵差点以为他已经死去，心有余悸的不安让洵觉得背后阴风阵阵，大宅院子里无光的角落中蔓延着他所不喜欢的气息。  
而他忽然注意到，梳妆台的镜子整面都掉了下来，镜片拍碎在了台面上，背面镀上的银发出银灰色的暗光，不要型的成片躺在那里。  
洵不记得三天前搬运家具时它有掉下来，但当时这个老家具有裂纹，镜子也有一道裂痕，因此可能是搬运途中松动了。于是他将防尘布留在地上，也没时间收拾碎镜片，便带着万夜离开了。

…

驱车赶往研究所的路程并不那么远，園和Doctor Ten已经等在门口。他们本来就和雏森家有建立关系，園和千寿曾以曾是以友人相称。  
不光万夜曾经的事情以及教会都和園有关，他的收养也是因为園的协助而进入雏森家的。同时那栋老宅作为洵父亲的房子，曾经也是因为和这里有关联才建设的，距离当然很近。这也成为了万夜可以住在这里随时接受治疗的条件。  
警方或许已经接到了那个小区的各种报警电话，正忙得发疯。他们家没有人，不知道此后会不会接到电话。  
但是万夜并没有检查出来身体有问题，而且刚才发热的身体已经恢复了正常体温，也丝毫没有外伤，体内的情况和上一周的体检报告如出一辙。

万夜醒来的很快，差不多抵达后几分钟后就行了。他除了嘴唇发白外，看起来并没有大碍。  
“….小太郎…”这是万夜醒来之前喃喃喊出来的名字，这也是家长们第一次听到这个名字。  
不过園说之前万夜提到过这个名字，可是却查不到任何资料。加上这个名字很常见，没有更多信息可以给予深入帮助。  
他们询问醒来的万夜“小太郎”是谁，但是万夜什么也没说。他说自己什么也没梦到，如果梦到的话他也想不起来，可这样想不起梦的情况非常常见，所以Doctor Ten也无能为力。  
随后万夜不论如何被问到之前发生了什么，他为什么要去院子里，他都回答自己记不清。  
男孩脸上平静到让人不敢相信刚才发生的事不是幻影。

“感觉怎么样？”  
“和平时一样，”万夜用着不同于同龄人的口吻回答，相比一旁疑惑又担忧的新父亲们，他对于刚才所经历的一切都不为所动，听到叙述时也很冷静，像是真的不记得，并且只以第三人的角度去听一样。  
万夜配合做完了其他检查后，也几乎没有不正常的。除了他觉得穿着睡衣在这里很冷外，并没提出其他要求。所以雏森把临走前拿的大衣披给了他。  
“我们何时回家？”万夜坐在那里像是个普通不耐烦的小孩子般催起来，把在椅子上悬空的脚丫摆来摆去，根本就一副事不关己的模样。  
“一会就回去，”洵回答同时看了眼千寿，对方沉默不语的侧颜观察着儿子，好像希望找出点问题却寻不着头绪。  
洵知道，自己也如此，他想不通理由。不过当万夜自然而然把他们所在的房子称为“家”时，两个人心底平复了不少。

等到两个人进入办公室听取其他分析时，Doctor Ten却将X光片给他们看，并轻描淡写的说了句，“看这里。这片透视变得很不清。”   
原本胸部的透视可以把骨骼透视成清晰的白色，可是现在万夜的胸部骨骼却比其他X光片上的骨骼要暗许多。就像是涂上了一层灰蒙蒙的燃料，让整个X光片不再黑白分明，反而覆盖雾一般模糊。  
但也没有特别严重，只是整体亮度下降，但是依旧可以好好分辨出来拍摄的细节，并没发现其他一样。  
“就像是体内起了雾一样，”園在一旁评价道，“但是这可是X光片啊。”  
“或者说，像是给他体内注射了雾气？”Doctor Ten随口说出听似玩笑的话，饶有兴趣的托着下巴观察照片，“但是什么也查不出来呢。”  
对于他的态度，洵和千寿面面相觑，显然并不怎么喜欢眼前这位奇怪的科学家。不过不管如何，结果都是查不出来问题，他们只好还是带着万夜回家了。  
同时他们也接到了警方的电话，却不知如何表达发生的事，便只阐述了环境上的情况，同周围人所讲的一样。于是警方也陷入僵局，谁也搞不懂昨晚发生了什么，就连一些住家安装的室外监控器也没有录下任何可疑人物。

…

万夜还没办理完上学手续，而因为搬家所需，雏森夫夫两人也作为工作上的搭档同时请假两周。于是第二日，需要休息的万夜在房间里一直昏昏欲睡，而洵则留下来照顾。  
昨晚直到他们回来，Rene都在大门前的栅栏后等着。它趴在门口一动不动，丝毫没有往深处回到房子附近的打算。不过在万夜被送回来后，它就又跟着进入屋内，一直趴在万夜的床上陪着。  
千寿出门去买窗户玻璃，而被Rene撞碎的玻璃只能让洵一个人清理。Rene奇迹般的毫发无损，碎玻璃丝毫没有割伤它的皮毛。唯独额头一角被撞起了个小包，早上去兽医院时也只是拿到了消肿的药膏。

洵处理完厨房后，将碎玻璃用废弃的报纸包好，再塞入塑料袋里带去外面的垃圾桶。但他想起来那个废弃梳妆台上的碎玻璃，便决定一起扔了。  
那个梳妆台曾经被说是他母亲的，但是他在记忆中从来都没有母亲的身影。那个梳妆台也从来没人用过，却一直摆在这个宅中。  
他对于这个家具的记忆仿佛最近才变得情绪和真实，而他回来后，木头却不知从何开始便早已裂开。而母亲的真相则是——  
这给了他不好的回忆，曾经在这里生活的模糊记忆。当他要往更久远的时间追溯时，他自己却把自己的思绪掐断，这不是什么值得他回想的东西。

他捏起碎片一颗颗装入塑料袋中，只是当他拿起一片手掌大的镜片玻璃时，还是翻了过来。他想看看自己现在的表情是不是因为那个不怎么好的记忆而扭曲了，而他不善于表达感情的脸上的确是并不舒服的模样。  
只是当碎镜子狭小的空间晃过他的脸，在凌乱的映照出他的发梢于身后对方的物品和树木时，一双脚赫然悬在他的身后不远处。  
赤裸的双腿从镜片上碎裂的边缘垂下，脏兮兮的布满泥沙。形态看起来像是女人或者小孩子的，可是乌黑溃烂的脚趾却又将其形象扭曲模糊。  
肌肤苍白泛青，黑色的泥土镶如腐烂的肌肤伤口中，脚趾则已经不完整，畸形的骨头裂开在前方。

那个人像是悬挂在后方巨大的树枝上，并没把膝盖以上照到镜片中。而从腿的角度来看，那个人…或者说吊起的尸体，正侧向他面朝着房子。  
洵屏住了呼吸，一时之间僵住。他的手冻住似的不能移动关节，他知道自己内心并不希望镜子找出来那个尸体的全貌。因为他清楚的知道，在前一秒他还朝着那个方向从大宅走来，而那里根本没有吊着尸体，更没有动静。  
现在出现的东西就在他身后不远处，令他有一种被悄无声息的恐怖生物接近的锁喉感。  
忽然一阵风吹过，那双毫无生命力的脚晃动起来。只是晃了一下，就使得活着的洵屏住呼吸，他昂着头深呼吸却目光无法从镜片前抬起。  
而那个尸体也随着风转向这边，残缺不全的脚趾也把绽裂开的乌黑伤口指想了他。

他不知道这是不是自己心理作用，他觉得有目光从上面传来。本该吊死而低着头的尸体，却在看着他。  
他动用起自己身为公安人员培养出的精神强度，捏住他现在唯一可以防身用的镜子碎片，深吸一口气间猛的转过身。然而他当作刀而举起的碎片前端，竟空无一物。  
古老的树还在，随着风发出哗啦哗啦的响声。周围的家具也和先前一样东倒西歪地躺着，上面照着的防尘布如湖面似的泛起这褶皱的波浪，显得他一个人苍白无力。  
难道是昨晚被太过奇怪的造成了心理压力了吗？

他觉得鸡皮疙瘩爬了上来，而他那张平日总是冷静的脸上，现在也能感觉到睁大的眼睛撑酸了眼眶，呼吸也在胸口深处深而痛的挤压。他肌肉绷紧，心脏收紧，不对劲的事太过于真实。  
慢慢收回手臂，另一只提着袋子的指头禁不住捏得更紧。随后他低下头瞥向刚才让自己看到奇怪幻影的镜片，收在身前的碎片从下方映照出他苍白的脸，还有被镜框下端藏起来的眼神。  
可是，他发现那双腐烂发黑的脚就在他的头顶上方。  
混着泥土和溃烂血肉的双脚垂在他头顶几厘米的位置，几乎没有脚趾伤口低垂着指向他的额头。它只出现在碎片里自己脑袋没被挡住的一角，腿部延伸的方向并没露出，却只要移动一下也许就能和低垂往下的遗容面对面。  
这里没有树木，他。不，或者是“它”，并不是吊起来的。  
它从树下移动而来，此时此刻就漂浮着站在洵的头顶上方。

叫声几乎要从他腹部往上喷射起来，就在要刺破他的喉咙，跟着电流般炸起的鸡皮疙瘩共同爆出之际，他的手腕被人一把抓住。  
叫声哽碎在喉咙里，只有苦闷短促的喘息令他差点咳嗽出来。手里的镜片也因胳膊被拉拽而偏离了原来的位置，上面映照的东西晃动间就什么也看不见了。  
他迅速抬头，上方空无一物。他再赶紧低头，发现是万夜抓着他捏着镜片的手臂，正昂头望着他。万夜没说话，也没表情，眼睛里却浮现着类似好奇但又带有其他色彩的目光。  
洵用力抬起手，万夜也没能拉住的松开他。而镜片没再映出那双脚，不光是头顶还是远处，周围转了一圈也没东西。万夜只是站在那里歪头看着他，一副好奇的样子观望着。

他活动后面发凉的脖子，看向儿子深呼吸一口气。而他发现他们家的狗也跟在万夜旁边，此时正围着他转，嗅着他的裤腿。  
他不清楚万夜何时来到旁边的，如果万夜是从大宅一路穿过草地走来，他不觉得自己不会发现。但他刚才身心都被那副恐怖诡异的画面吸引走，不会注意到其他事和人靠近也多少能说得通。  
“怎么了？”洵不可思议的听到自己的嗓音在不稳的打颤。  
万夜却像是没听出来一样，冲着新父亲提出要求，“我饿了。还有我想喝果汁。”  
“知道了，”洵在孩子面前调整了不算成功的表情，快速点点头。却没想到万夜再一次拉住他的手，拽着他催促起来，“我冷。”  
这是第一次万夜主动和他进行肌肤接触，突如其来握住的手让洵感到其下的原因并不如表面那样。可是他就像是安心后不愿留在这个地方，任由万夜拽走。  
“你不能穿成这样就出来。”洵很轻的接过话给予回复，可实则他只是感到自己有气无力罢了。  
他决定把这事说给千寿听，但他也不确定该如何陈述那种真实感，还有眼睛捕捉不到的虚幻感。

而他所不知道的是，当他被万夜和Rene带着回去大宅那边时。身后树下的那堆废弃家具里，所有橱柜的门都悄然掩开了一条缝。


	2. 深袭，跌落 1

千寿将洵压在身下，他洗过澡后刚吹干的自然卷蓬松而有着淡淡的温度。洵的手指在其中游走，指尖爱抚着搔过他的头皮，让他舒服的眯起眼。  
也是借由这个代替捧住脸庞的动作，洵轻轻的在千寿的脑后牵引着，让脸与脸之间的距离越来越近。  
千寿一只手取下了洵的眼镜，丢在了一旁的被子上。  
失去眼镜后的视野模糊，洵下意识的蹙起眉眯起眼。可他并不排斥对方的这个举动，而是以这样的双眼继续凝望爱人。  
毕竟他可以轻易想象出千寿的表情，也不会因为取下眼镜而惊慌失措。在他眼中，即使世界再怎么模糊不清，对方在他眼里也一定都是最清晰的存在。  
他也预测得到千寿接下来会做什么，所以他闭上左眼，而右眼便捕捉到上方人迎过来的面容。随后吻落在了左眼的眼帘上，温度渗透进来，在他眼球上融化，仿佛会凝结成泪珠。  
千寿喜欢亲吻洵平日总藏在镜片后的眼睛，并且每次都先左边再是右边，就像是情愫蔓延前的仪式。  
果然洵很快有了感觉和欲望，千寿还没缓缓吻去右边的眼睛，就因腰际的抚摸而打了个激灵。洵的手大胆的钻进他的睡衣下，沿着腰往上溜去肋骨附近徘徊，把衣摆统统卷了起来。  
这个暗示很明显。雏森对小暮一向直白的行动放宽心，早没有当年青涩的害羞，只是单纯的很开心。  
“这么想要？”  
“想要，”小暮毫不犹豫的回答，脸都不红一下的坚定恰到好处的激起千寿的心。  
卷发的男人暂时脱离了对方手掌的爱抚，起身麻利的把刚穿上没几分钟的衣服脱了。套过头的布料擦起他的发丝，凌乱里却卷出荷尔蒙的气息。  
千寿俯身亲吻了洵的嘴唇，牙膏的味道还留有味道，嘴唇也由干染回湿润。  
他抬头再度确认了身下人的目光，接着小臂压入床铺，从两侧把洵的面庞圈搂住，手指似有似无的挑动着对方头顶的黑发。两人的身体直到胸口以下都紧密的交叠在一起，呼吸彼此推动着腹肌。  
就在他要亲吻上洵的另一只眼睛时，房门被敲响了。这就像是一个警钟，把他们俩的情调震碎，竟都慌乱起来。  
他们这才想起来，现在的生活已经不再是二人世界，而是多了一名家庭成员，至少他们不能让小孩子看到这幅少儿不宜的画面。所以洵立马摸起眼镜戴好，千寿也蹦下床两三下套回了上衣，像个没事人似的去开门。

10岁的万夜站在门外，身边形影不离的跟着黑色的猎犬Rene。他看起来比同龄的孩子还要纤细稚嫩，仿佛只有六七岁。  
男孩穿着新买的过膝纯白色长款睡衣…或者说是睡裙也不一定，下方套着短裤。似乎以前他生活时就穿着这种轻飘飘衣摆的服饰，所以这样的睡衣可以让他睡得习惯。  
“怎么了？睡不着吗？”千寿扶着门框迎着新来的孩子，是实话他做好心理准备，但也没做好怎么处理和儿子的关系。  
万夜平静的脸和眼神总让他看起来不只只有10岁，他说话的口吻直接又不客气，可就因为这样的反差，又让人觉得这些行为和心思之间有着什么被藏匿于缝隙里，塞满了他小小的身体。  
“我今晚想和你们睡。”  
万夜要求得过于太直接，可是他身后还拖着一个枕头和毯子，一应俱全的样子看起来并不会轻易打道回府。  
“我想睡中间。”  
面对万夜一反之前独立且有距离感的态度，他突如其来提出的亲密要求以及熟络的任性口吻，着实令两名家长一时心情复杂到不知该不该为此变化而开心。  
“你之前不都在你自己房间睡得好好的吗？”千寿对他的行为提出不解，可又没打算对小孩子强求什么。他只是放下胳膊侧身把门让出来，顺势递给了床上的洵一个眼神。  
洵倒是没意见，可他也怀有疑惑，“身体不舒服吗？因为之前的事所以不敢一个人睡吗？”  
因为之前夜晚万夜突然晕倒在屋外的事情，他们一直对万夜的身体和精神情况有所担忧。  
“没有，”万夜看起来的确没有情况很差的样子，“心血来潮想在这里睡而已嘛！好不好嘛？不行吗？”万夜撒娇的晃了晃肩膀，对着洵一副要软磨硬泡的架势。  
他的笑容看起来可爱极了，但怎么都让人觉的其中包裹着并没那么天真的深意，像是给随着撅起来的小嘴而上扬的嘴角加上了什么无形的重量，使得屋内的两名大人无法顺畅的做出回应。

敏感的万夜很快察觉到了自己新父亲们的那一刻对他态度转变形成的犹豫，所以他收起来刚才撒娇请求的样子，直接拖着东西冲进了屋里。  
他不顾千寿的吃惊，发出小孩子才会有的欢呼，胡闹一般扑上了床铺，张开的胳膊大大的霸占了正中央。  
“今晚不和你们睡我就睡不着，我说不要回去就不要回去！”万夜又像是换了一副面孔似的大叫爆发，任性得不行，并且抱着洵的被子不放手。这副活泼胡闹的一面真不知是演出来的，还是他真在央求。  
不过面对他的固执，洵还是叫千寿答应了下来。最后万夜哼哼哈哈的挤进两人中间的位置，手脚并用的铺好自己的枕头被子，二话不说就钻了进去。  
千寿也只好同意了儿子小小的要求。虽然还不习惯，可是他已经接受了这个孩子，那么他就会更希望做到像父亲的有些事。毕竟三个人睡看起来才会符合一家三口的行为，即使只有一次，也是个回忆。  
只不过是刚才一直在门口坐着摇着尾巴的Rene，见到万夜被同意并躺下，它就立马轻盈的越过千寿阻拦自己的腿，跃入屋内且跳上床。  
他的爪子这样一踩床铺，洵和千寿就都吓了一跳。万夜到不以为然的躺着，任由Rene要蹭到自己身边趴下。想到平日Rene都是在万夜房间睡觉，还会常常爬上床一起睡，就得出来万夜已经习惯了这种事。  
可千寿和洵也没遇到过，而且这床本身就容不下了。加上Rene本身就不被允许上这边的床，所以立马被千寿和洵要求下去。  
因为他们没有真的对Rene动粗，所以猎犬也不听话。或者说，它根本听不进去，只是围着万夜按自己喜好找位置。  
万夜听了一会床上的骚乱，被晃动的床弄得不耐烦起来。让坐了起来，用旁观的态度甩了句“Rene下去”，便让黑色的大狗顿时略显垂头丧气的下床了。  
万夜并没继续帮忙赶走他们家的宠物，而是要求Rene留在屋内和他一起。  
小孩子要求很多，Rene擅自又选择了屋内的休闲沙发当作窝，这弄得两名家家长略显无奈。最终看着狗只听万夜的话，又是听到万夜的要求，他们只好以“万夜习惯了每晚和Rene睡”为由安慰自己，勉强妥协了要求。  
三个人不再管Rene睡在哪，直接关灯上床。  
显然小孩子不知道进屋前两名大人在做什么亲密的事，自然也不会在乎自己这个小小“妨碍者”的身份，电灯泡一样的在中间睡得好好的。  
相比千寿，万夜更喜欢洵。所以他侧过身使劲贴向洵的那边，仿佛是个去寻求依赖母亲的幼儿。只不过他并不寻求怀抱，单纯拉近距离，像是守着一旁。  
虽然千寿他们不知道万夜突然执拗要求同睡的真正理由，可至少这孩子已经被接纳到家里的这张床上。

可是第二天早上，万夜就突然发起了烧。仿佛一夜之间病情吞噬而来，他发烫的皮肤贴着清晨睁开眼的洵。


	3. 深袭，跌落 2

“三十八度四。今天请假吧，”洵在查看完体温计上的数字后，一边把用手把体温计甩回原点，一边对千寿表达想法。  
千寿同意的点点头。不过因为他们俩是一起工作的，还是工作上的搭档，所以请假上还算方便。  
只是一方要在家照顾孩子的话，另一方就需要补全两人份的工作量。最后因为报告和调查整理本身就都是洵负责多，今日还必须提交上去进行分析，所以最后千寿选择留在家里，时刻用电脑和手机进行联络故事。  
两人从开始工作不久后就是搭档，又从搭档升级到挚友，再到恋人，最后组成家庭。这几年朝夕相处让他们对彼此各方面熟知，甚至今日的工作量和所用时间都能有个大概推测。  
后来因为万夜一直嘀咕着难受不想动，和没骨头似的死活赖在床上，所以夫夫俩最后还是把小孩子留在了他们俩的大床上。外加万夜说现在用的这个被窝很暖和，因此看在他生病的份上，给他吃了药后就让他继续在这里睡了。

Rene一夜之后突然变得格外安静，就像是理解万夜的情况，只是趴在沙发上望着这边。  
Rene自从当日被万夜选中领养后，他几乎只和万夜行动。即使千寿和洵要带他出门散步，它也不会和其他狗一样兴致勃勃，反而兴趣点都是缠着万夜。  
所以晚上都是万夜带它出门走一圈，早上因为起不来而时常不出屋，Rene也不会闹腾。它早上和其他想要出门上厕所遛弯的狗不一样，毫无反应，就连进食也很少，宠物医院的人却也查不出什么问题。  
Rene从一个角度来讲是活泼过头，但从另一个角度讲又莫名的听话，主要是动物的卫生方面。奇怪的是，它身上几乎无味，没有动物的气味，毛色也一直很干净。  
总之自从领养了万夜的那天起，雏森家多出来的一孩一狗都挺让人摸不透的。

“十二点时，回家来看我吧。”  
就在洵要离开上班去时，万夜从被窝里伸出手抓住了他。  
洵为对方这样的行为感到吃惊，虽然他平日是个表情不对的人，可现在他的吃惊和动摇任谁都能看得出来。  
万夜的要求也很古怪，时间说的很明确，并且随后一而再再二三的要求洵能在时间之前回来，还撒起娇。  
“十二点之前就能完成工作吧？午休时回家吃吧。”  
这个要看工作情况，”洵老实交代了情况。可又怕生病的孩子失望，所以补了一句安慰，“我会尽早完成赶回来的。”  
他们那里如果坐办公室，一般恰好是十一点到一点之间是轮班午休的时间。不过这事刚入住不久的万夜并没接触过，但他却说的很肯定，像是看得一清二楚。  
虽然因为千寿请假，他们俩搭档一般也都一同外勤，所以留在留在办公室处理那些资料文件的可能性很大。不过要这样短时间内赶回家，吃完饭再回去上班也很赶…

出门前，两位没做过父母的年轻父亲们在门口彼此嘱咐确认了几句。比如万夜的吃药时间，午饭材料，还有千寿笔记本里的文件发送时间等等。  
“那就拜托你了，”洵平静的托付着，提紧公文包，把手里的车钥匙抖出了零碎的响声。  
“嗯，”千寿抱着胳膊随性的倚靠在门框上，昂起下巴简单的应声。  
不过洵并没急于离去，而是无言的往前一步凑近千寿，待对方直起身奇怪时，他则主动摘下眼镜并静静闭上了右眼。  
“昨晚的事还没有完成，”洵坦白的讲出自己的意思，并不为这样的离别请求产生羞涩与尴尬。  
反而是千寿内心有那么一点尴尬，要知道这可是家门口。可昨晚他们被小孩子打断，遗憾他也是有的。  
毕竟两个人又不是情窦初开的少年，也不是刚恋爱而欲求不满的年轻人，所以也不会因为这是打断就无法控制冷却自己，并且念念不忘。  
唯一的一点是，亲吻洵镜片后的眼帘是一种联系感情的招呼方式，他们从来没有被中途打断过，这让他们仿佛落空了什么。  
洵曾经无欲无求，但他后来唯一的渴望与需求都给了千寿。这是他们之间抛开阻挡突破身心的一种独有的交流方式，这样简单的事，洵只是希望可以完成，那千寿还有什么理由拒绝呢？  
所以千寿微微一笑，带着几分宠溺的无奈，抬手拨开了洵垂下的一侧刘海，亲吻了闭好迎接他嘴唇的右眼帘。  
紧接着他稍稍往下一挪，便快速啄了下鼻头。最后拽住被他吃惊到的洵，含住后亲了亲对方的嘴。  
“怎样，满足了吗？“或许多占了几个便宜，千寿一扫当初的害羞，理直气壮的问。见洵老老实实的点头，还抿紧了嘴唇——这是他回味刚才残留感的信号——他就乐着干劲摆摆手，念着“出发吧，晚点联系”，便催对方赶紧上班。  
洵戴上眼镜后好好用清晰的视野看了看爱人，接着才用最普通的道别方式离开了大宅，走去了一旁的车库。

….

目送洵转去车库后被死角挡住的身影，透过二楼看下去的万夜离开了窗边，把窗帘的缝隙又给合上。  
“万夜快点回去床上休息，不要再乱动了！”担忧的声音在他耳边一而再再而三的嘱咐着，不过楼下的雏森是听不到的。  
“我知道啦，不要那么婆婆妈妈的啊，小太郎，”万夜小嘴一撅，抱怨了一下身旁的人。等看到对方又气又急还不好说他一个病人的模样，他又眉开眼笑起来，“放心吧，也没那么难受了。”  
他身旁站着一名青年，身着白衣，头发干净利落，刘海下是看着就有着力量和正义感的双眼。不过他浑身都干净到几乎透明，如同空气和雾水聚集而成，在窗帘薄纱后的光线下显得明亮却又飘渺，仿佛挥挥手拍打上去他就会消散。  
“马上那些家伙还会回来的，”万夜用听起来完全不像小孩子的口吻说着话，看似无所谓的笑一下却意味很深。“就在附近呢。住在这里好麻烦…”  
小太郎刚才还被弄的慌张的神情逐渐消失，随后不安又心痛的抬手抚摸上小孩子的头顶。  
“昨晚太勉强了，”小太郎知道这样说也没用，只能无奈的拍了拍万夜。“但不那样要求，你也没法在这个房间里保护他们一晚上。”  
小太郎是幽灵，并且从过去就和万夜在一起。他死去的原因只有万夜深知，并且一直寄宿在万夜身边，被万夜所庇护着。  
万夜头部的抚摸实则对他们俩彼此却并没实质性的触感，却有一种别样如风般的感觉隔离在两人之间，传来的温度让万夜觉得仿佛阳光直射时一样温暖又炙热。  
万夜那些小表情都化解开，他垂下目光享受着抚摸，此刻怎么看都像是个乖巧含蓄的孩子。可惜这也只是一小会，他很快就爬上了父亲们的床，大大咧咧的掀开被子钻了进去，一副理所当然的霸占了床中央。

“不愧是万夜！昨晚那些东西的气氛徘徊在门窗外，根本没敢进来！”  
愉悦的嗓音好比穿透空气的电波，以一种半真实的切实感传入万夜的耳朵和大脑中。与此同时那团巨大的黑色毛绒身躯从床边蹦过来，撒娇的把脑袋塞进万夜胸口前，缠着他不放。  
“Rene，你起开！”万夜控制着音量好不传入楼下，同时压低声音从牙缝里一字一句挤出抗议声，抬手推了把赖在自己身上的大型犬。  
“因为万夜很好闻嘛，”那是一个年轻小伙该有的嗓音，即使面对发烧的万夜也依旧活力四射。  
而在万夜眼里，他看到的并不单纯是一只黑色的猎犬，而是上面浮动着隐约的人形轮廓。非常模糊，看不清无关，颜色也只是更淡泊的白色，如同浮动的标记一样在狗的身上浮动。  
这也是为何当初万夜被领养当日，让他选择一个宠物作为礼物时，他会毫不犹豫的选了这只缠人的大狗。  
因为Rene真实的灵魂并不是一只狗。

Rene的真名是杉浦Rene，但他也只有这个记忆了。他不记得自己为何会被寄宿在一只狗的身体里，也不记得谁干的这事。  
他和万夜相遇时，万夜就看出来了。Rene也是发现万夜可以听得见也看得见他真实灵魂，才缠着万夜不放的。  
万夜施以援手领养他也是为了不让他以普通动物的样子度过后面的日子。也是从那一刻起，Rene达成了让万夜帮他搞清楚自己肉身在哪里和灵魂该怎么办的问题，形影不离。  
不过据万夜说，这只狗的肉身其实已经死掉了，能活运作和活动都是Rene的关系。Rene也下意识会做出犬类的行为，而他的声音出了万夜和小太郎能听懂，在外人看来都只是犬类的叫声和肢体表达行为。  
这也是为何万夜带Rene早晚出门遛弯，是因为Rene并不会做出犬类的地盘和排泄行为，也不会怎么吃狗类的食物，万夜都偷偷把狗粮倒了，毕竟这幅肉体是死的。  
同时也因Rene的存在，这个肉体机械般的“活着”。兽医检查的话，即使不吃饭，狗的身体也能一切如常。并且他没有体味，提问也低，自然原因万夜不会对外说。

“Rene不要闹了，万夜需要休息！”作为灵体存在的小太郎无法实质性的把Rene拉开，只能和一位老母亲一样在床边干着急。  
Rene的鼻子抽了抽，才在万夜手掌的用力下把脑袋挪开。Rene说过，万夜身上有特别的味道，虽然也不能用“香气”形容，但很好闻，这是他和其他人的区别。  
只不过万夜听后并没很开心，因为那个区别也是被强迫的。  
“只要你在，一般的恶灵就不会靠近，”Rene趴在了一旁的床上，把昨晚他被赶下床这事忘得一干二净。“所以你才每天都尽可能和你的新爸爸们呆在一起吗？真是麻烦呢。”  
“啊，好麻烦，”万夜拉上被角后老气横秋的叹了口气，“上次要不是我过去，不知道那个吊死鬼会干什么。”  
他用并不怎么礼貌的口吻给那些人们所看不见的厉鬼起名字，而此刻他提到的正是洵在破碎的镜子里看到的那个吊死之人。  
“万夜过去后，她就消失了。”Rene口吻轻松得像是那可怕的玩意就是个毛绒玩具，并且作为犬类身体的尾巴也跟着摇摆起来。  
都说动物能看到人们所看不到的东西，所以自从在这只狗的身体里醒来后，Rene也能以动物的视野看到世界。不过据说犬类的视野都是黑白的，不过他的视野还是和人类一样是彩色的，只不过能看到那些诡异的存在。好在他人想来心大想得开，竟然就这样逐渐接受了一切，并且跟在万夜身旁反而越来越大胆起来。  
“她还会回来的，”万夜侧过身伸手把桌子上的冰袋取了过来，重新放在额头上，用谈家常的语调解释着让人不寒而栗的话题，“毕竟她是吊死在那棵树上的，而且她缠上了这家人。”  
“你家的人，”小太郎订正了一下，不过还是被万夜无视了。

万夜因为过去的关系，他所在之处基本可以避免不好的东西靠近。可是他并不是像故事里那样有驱魔的能力或者什么法力，只是像一种庇护的屏障营造出干净的环境罢了。不过这种事也能被那些存在轻易突破，让他越发虚弱。随着时间，他会被侵蚀的越来越多，影响也越来越弱。  
此时此刻小太郎还有更多需要担心的事，他不安的在万夜身旁锁紧眉头，“所以你才让雏森洵在12点之前回来吗？毕竟她顶上的可是雏森洵。你预见什么了吗，万夜？”  
万夜虽然少见的沉默了几秒，可这正代表了他的默认。随后他闭上眼累了一样的呼了口气，声音也变得弱小而无力，“只有不好的片段。但是他回来的话就能避免了。我累了，让我睡。”  
“这里的气氛那么糟糕，你的身体会越来越糟的。你必须想办法说服他们搬走，”小太郎压低声音，却无能为力。“虽然也许不好的事发生多的话，他们会主动搬走。可是那样危险性太大了。”  
“据说上次的X光片里，你的体内就已经积蓄‘雾’了？”Rene趴在床铺上的脑袋一动不动，抬起大眼睛瞅着万夜和小太郎。“如果你真的把这里所有的东西都用你的身体净化的话，那你的身体是不是就完蛋了？”  
他说的太过直接和不严肃，小太郎的脸色立马就黑了。可是在他发火之前，万夜倒是先了开口，“是啊，八成到时候就什么也照不出来，一片黑了吧。”  
“——万夜！”  
面对小太郎激动又急躁的呼唤，万夜却以一种仿佛是看透未来一切的老人般的目光平静的看去，调了下眉毛掩盖住真实的想法眨了眨眼，“到那个时候还早着呢。而且只要搞定最大的根源，一切就迎刃而解了呗。”  
这实在是不像是10岁的孩子所用的词语，他却自然而然的说出口。接着不等小太郎继续问什么，他已经闭上眼。刚才那些话和昨晚为了抵御趁虚而入的“脏东西”侵蚀这个屋内的父亲们，万夜已经累了。  
他很快睡去，而他身旁唯一知道他身体情况与所见画面的同伴们只能就此陪在一旁。


	4. 深袭，跌落 3

哗啦，冰袋掉下来。残余还没融化开的冰块伴着水袋发出细响，把无意间侧过头睡着的万夜给弄醒了。  
紧随其后他便感到一阵恶心。那种恶劣的感觉比他以为的还要来得早，像是从梦中追逐着他醒来一样，没由来的冒出身体，把他压迫着从睡梦中逼醒。  
有不好的预感突如其来诞生，一定是有什么和自己原本预测的轨迹发生了变更，把一切又打乱了。

“——夜……万夜……”  
名字被呼唤，可说话的人却听起来艰难且吃力，音节断了节似的钻进万夜耳朵里。  
被强迫醒来，导致万夜难受得几乎快要耳鸣。他酸涩的眨了眨眯起的双眼，对焦的视野是侧头后所看到的枕头，还有床铺，以及他虚握在枕边的右手。  
“小……太郎……？”即便他精神在病情下还有些恍惚，但他下意识的习惯中还是把那个人的呼唤纳入脑中，并判断出是谁。  
可他很快又意识到这份不适感预示着什么，并反应过来对方刚才的声音是多么的不自然。最为一个小孩子，他用很快的速度清醒大脑并警觉起来。

也是这时候，他发现了更多不自然的地方。比方说现在视野前方的位置，他本不该看到空荡荡的床铺和对面的墙壁。  
“Rene？”万夜发现那只窝在自己旁边的大狗不见了。  
对方几乎是不会随便离开自己的，总是喜欢缠着自己。就连刚才睡觉，他的手也习惯性的贴着黑犬的皮毛。可现在对方却不见踪影。

“唔……万夜！”  
小太郎的声音几乎是从嗓子深处挤出来的，仿佛他很早之前就想叫醒万夜，可惜无能为力。  
万夜睁大了眼睛，被房间里的气息弄得不寒而栗，且恶心至极。有什么东西趁他虚弱时趁虚而入了，在这个房间里等待着他。  
移动了下眼球，他捕捉到了小太郎的身影。刚才怎么就没发现呢？地方就在他睁眼后实现水平线往上一点的位置。  
他珍重之人的灵魂，像是被钉住一样紧紧贴在墙上。更明确的讲，那感觉像是被压在墙上，让他半透明的身体如同要灰飞烟灭。  
万夜捏住了自己小小的拳头，他下意识不是逃避和恐慌，而是想要爬起来冲过去解救小太郎。

可是他发现自己无法轻易的移动身体。  
他能感觉到自己的身体，却大脑和神经脱了节。思想一次次发出号令，可四肢却不给予回应。  
他觉得浑身空荡荡的，如同躺着的自己和试图挣扎着的自己是完全两个人。  
这也可以说是“鬼压床”吗？  
但万夜知道这是真的鬼，而且还棘手到他也影响不了。看来自己惹怒了大家伙呢，小孩子内心暗叫不好。  
同时他也找到了Rene的身影，对方躺在墙角下。他没有晕倒，但也可能被这股异样的“鬼压床”弄得起不来。皮毛的反光看得出来他的呼吸短促，看来他在努力挣脱。  
这样看来，Rene和小太郎都是强迫性从万夜身边被驱赶开的，Rene也许被推出床铺跌撞在了墙角，不知道什情况如何。

空气里的尘埃颗粒在窗帘后朦胧的光线下竟显得如此清晰而密集，如同侵蚀房间的细菌一样漂浮滋生。  
压抑的感觉捶压在万夜胸口，正面来的压力却让他并没有普通小孩子那样惊恐大叫，反而屏住呼吸把唯一能移动的脖子转回了正面。  
没错，他的脑袋还能动，像是故意所为。可是头很沉，脑子和石头一样重的把他按在枕头上，头发和枕套的布料摩擦出的沙沙声被寂静的空间扩大了许多倍。

然后他看见了。  
那个背对着他贴着正上方天花板上的女人。

女人的身体吸附在天花板上，那头像是不搭理而随意生长的蓬发也被不存在的静电一起吸向墙壁，把她整个脸都包在了里面。  
她五官正面埋在墙里，只把一团人头轮廓的后脑勺对着正下方的万夜。可明明看着这边，万夜却觉得自己在盯着。  
他想象不到这个怨灵正面的面容会是怎么样的扭曲，但那双眼睛的目光像是从眼窝掉入了后脑，从漆黑凌乱的发丝间窥视着他。  
她脚趾和手指溃烂，几乎没了前段的指头。断裂的开面也贴着天花板，黑红色的血肉用白色的墙形成了鲜明的对比。  
她身上穿着睡衣一样的衣服，脏的破旧。衣服四角也被什么力量吸走，拉拽着衣服边角扯向墙壁，让紧绷的衣服把女人瘦骨嶙峋的身体勾出骇人的线条。  
同时万夜发现她后背的衣服上渗透出好几个血洞。但没有滴血，反而连带着衣服凹陷向她的后背中。  
衣服整个都像是被无数无形的钉子钉牢，颗颗塞入她体内，把她凿死在墙壁上。

就在万夜瞬间在脑中跟随预感产生理解时，正前方高处的身影产生了动作。  
女人的鬼魂仿佛在墙壁上落地生根一样，贴着墙壁的正面全都“黏”在了天花板上。  
她脖子动起来，看来是想回头面向万夜。可是她肩膀一下都一动不动，机械转动的脖子更像是被硬生生的扭过来。  
每一根头发都随着拉扯，如断掉的钢丝一样丝丝扯开。即使没有声音，万夜却仿佛听到了头发从干燥的胶上拔起的裂开声。  
逐渐的，被拉扯切断的头发间，可以窥见那个女人苍白的肌肤。  
也分不清是不满脸部的头发丝，还是面容下有毁掉的肌肤和裂痕。她大面积的肌肤还是被缠绕得几乎捆入肉里头发遮盖，可那双布满血丝的眼睛却鼓得几乎突出发间，让万夜的目光轻而易举的和她碰上。

就在脸的的头发突然大面积被扯断那一刻，她的脑袋像是断了螺丝的玩偶般，咔嚓一下彻底转向后方，和正下方躺在床上的万夜面对面。  
紧随其后，她失重一样的落下，迎面扑向男孩。

……

马克杯摔碎在地上，里面的咖啡粉夹带着糖精撒了一地。  
可隐藏在清脆下的，却是有什么撞击的闷响，短促的从远处的天花板上敲一下。  
刚要抬头看向天花板的千寿，最终还是被自己碰掉的杯子吸引走。他被吓一跳，同电话那头的对话也中断了。

《怎么了？》洵奇怪询问声隐约从手机那边传来，给千寿回了个神。  
“啊……没事。”留在家的男主人吐了口气，有些被小麻烦弄得丧气起来，“抱歉，我把你给我的那个马克杯碰碎了。”他揉了揉额头，只能认了这个事实，“咖啡粉弄了一地，我要去清理一下。”  
“嗯，我知道了，”洵没有太过担心，也不责备对方，而是爽快的让对方去忙。不过他语调中还是隐藏着歉意，能听出他的真实感情，“对了，帮我和我万夜说一声抱歉，我晚上再回来。”  
“嗯，知道了，”千寿传达出让对方放心的口气，安抚了爱人。

挂了电话后，他无比心累。把手机随手甩在了餐台上，看着手头简易弄的午餐材料，再看看地上的碎杯子和咖啡粉，他只能叹了口气先放弃做饭，去柜橱里找扫帚。  
不过杯子的碎片飞溅的远，他为了不在光脚行走的瓷砖地上弄伤脚，还特意从餐台另一头绕了个圈离开厨房。  
之前是玻璃碎了，现在是杯子碎了，危险的东西总是会弄一地。他在无奈同时，还有点不舒服的预感萦绕心头。尤其是这个杯子是洵出差带回来给他的，那就更加叫他郁闷。  
杯子原本是黑色底，画着一个白色教堂的简笔画，现在图案也跟着碎掉，裂开后内部的白色露了出来。唯一完整的，只剩下教堂屋顶上那个细小的十字架，被完整的存放在不规则的五边形碎片里。

这时候他想起来刚才隐藏在破碎剩下的声响，职业的敏锐让他察觉到那并不是单纯杯子裂开的响动，但也分不太清楚从何处而来。  
不过现在他作为有了孩子的父亲，第一反应当然是家中孩子的情况，所以他优先于打扫，选择先上楼看一眼万夜，反正杯子碎渣又不会长腿乱跑。  
所以他提着扫帚和簸箕改变了方向，穿过厨房外的走廊，走去前方的楼梯口。但是他脚尖一痛，啧着口缩了缩脖子，低头发现自己才上了什么硬的东西。  
下方是类似小石子的颗粒，好在不锋利也很小他还穿着袜子，所以脚没事。他捏起来这个不知道从哪带进来的脏东西，看到白色上还有一小个黑点，怎么看都不是石头。  
他随手丢入了携带的簸箕里，顺手还用扫帚给台阶前扫了扫。但他很快发现，上几层台阶也有点灰尘，细小的白色碎片戴着黑色的渣子也散落于表面，如同好久没打扫过一样。  
可是这个台阶是他们每日必经之路，几分钟前他还下楼弄午餐，根本就干干净净也不扎脚。最近他也没装修，墙壁也没有脱落，这些渣子不知道哪里掉的。  
他打心底不相信这是万夜的恶作剧，因为那个孩子虽然嘴巴不听话点，行为偶尔会任性和小大人，但却不会做这样无聊的事。  
他转念有思考，是不是Rene带进来的，毕竟在他眼里那只是一只狗。可Rene几乎不太可能离开万夜下楼溜达，他刚才也没看到，所以这个猜测也变得模糊起来。

总之他还是选择先把这些眼前的东西扫掉，所以他草乱的扫入簸箕，一节节登上二楼。主卧就在尽头，他边低头确认还有没有遗漏的，边转向走廊。  
可是二楼的楼梯口果然不干净，他看到了更大块的碎片。这回能称之为“碎片”，主要是因为这回这块能看出来形态，像是削薄有型的瓷器表面的某一块。  
楼梯怎么会这样脏？像是东西碎在了这里还不打扫干净，弄的他真的有些开始怀疑万夜。  
可等他将其捡起并翻过来后，却倒吸了一口气。他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，令他的眼球都僵住一半无法转身旁栏杆去眺望楼下的厨房门口。

这个碎片的形状他如此眼熟。  
可是更眼熟的，则正是上面黑色中间那个白色的简笔画十字架。

这是他马克杯上的一块。


	5. 深袭，跌落 4

“帮我和万夜说声抱歉，我晚上再回来。”这样对着车内手机连接的蓝牙通信说完，洵浅浅的叹了口气。  
《嗯，我知道了。》电话那头千寿的回答很简单，却透着理解和安抚，让洵放下心。  
不过这并不是说歉意的罪恶感消失了，因为他本已打断一会工作完成回家前，该去买点什么带回去给万夜作为赔礼。毕竟这是万夜少有提出的要求，却没想到会让孩子失望。  
可这也是没办法，他本身也是说需要看情况而定，毕竟这工作就是这样。原本顺顺利利看着要结束的上午工作，却没想到会接到任务去取资料。但他本身工作就多，作为搭档的千寿不在，他就需要做两份工。  
洵打着方向盘，一边注意着前方交通，一边有些三心二意的思考礼物的事。

此时车内的收音机没有来的响起，开头刺耳的电波杂音刺痛洵的耳朵，洵不得不承认自己吓了一跳。  
他开车几乎不会听其他东西，除非天气恶劣的日子他会打开听取路况信息。而千寿就和他不一样，会听歌曲跟着哼唱，所以如果洵载着千寿的话，他也会听歌。  
说到底，千寿不在的话，洵并不会懂得如何享受与放松。即是对方改变了他很多，却仍保留部分习惯，毕竟另一半改变的所有都是为了千寿。

收音机被他关了，就在抬头看回前方的路时，洵感觉在他开过这段的路的瞬间，有一个白色的物体从他穿行过的路边一闪而过。  
或许他不该在意那么多，毕竟路边的行人也很多。可是那个东西却给他心底不好的异样感，更何况就连高度都同路边的行人有所不同。  
他立马转头透过车窗外的镜子往后看去，但后方路边的景色很普通。人们普通的赶着生活，后方的车也遵守着规则稳稳的跟在后方，天气也还算不错，一切如常。  
洵很少会有这种不安的感觉，他对于忽然浮动出来的情绪有不好的预感。过去感情波动并不大的他，此时此刻胸口的心跳却像是震动他身体一般。

可回头的瞬间，一个东西从车窗前坠落。  
不，是垂落才对。  
移动的车子上方看不到的空中，仿佛有东西吊着这个白色的身影，晃荡的落在他正前方。  
白色破旧的睡裙裙摆，残缺腐烂的双脚。剥落的脚趾前方很大度幅度的顺着荡下，砸在了他脸前的玻璃上。  
被惊吓并且失去视野的洵，下意识打着方向盘躲开迎车落来的身影，可刚露出来的视线前方，就是边上车道的车。  
其他驾驶者刺耳的鸣笛声一时之间让马路上的车与行人都慌了。洵一个转弯，他感到自己的车刮过了前方车子的尾灯。而他的车子因为太急，几乎要翻倒。  
短短的距离无法最初更好的判断，虽然他尽最大可能避开路边的人和树，可副驾驶座那边依旧撞在了车干上。  
安全气垫重出来挡住他，可碎掉的玻璃还是从一旁的玻璃打上来，割破脸颊。他感到膝盖下的疼痛和挤压，或许他骨折了也不一定，毕竟副驾驶座被撞得凹下去，他这边也被挤到。

行人的尖叫被隔离在裂碎的窗外，他趴在软下的起点上，耳边嗡嗡作响。他头很疼，刚才操控方向看太痛苦，他好像扭到了肩膀而或脖子。  
也不知道是撞坏了哪里，车里的收音机诡异的响起来。依旧是刚才那个频道，却杂音很多。  
洵透过自己有裂痕的眼镜，在晕过去前最后凝视的车前方，他隐约看清太阳打过来时拉长出去的树影在人行过道上，那里有着不同于风吹过叶子时的摇摆。  
他的车上放的树枝上吊着一个人，不断摇摆着，不规律的摇摆藏匿在树影和行人聚集而来的人影中。

…

走廊尽头主卧的门像是被踹开一样突然打开，一股仿佛裂缝似的力量以光速席卷过二层走廊。  
途经房间的门都被使劲吹开，墙上挂着的油画掉下里，相框裂开。  
千寿抬头那刻敏锐地意识到危险，可速度根本来不及躲闪。他觉得自己如同被卷入龙卷风中心，身体被想后推飞，双脚离地，毫无招架之力。  
他被弹到签上，后背传来疼痛，挤压出肺部的空气。  
紧接着，他一个没站稳，向一旁跌去。可是边上就是台阶，他贴着墙面的那一侧，伸手之处并没有扶手。他手中的那块马克杯碎片，也不知道被吹飞去了何方，掌心里只剩下空气。

即使千寿的工作再怎么让他可以反应过来，但是此时失去平衡跌入下方的事实都不会改变。他作出仅有的反应，试图保护头部，努力找到角度减少受创，除此以外只能滚落台阶。  
他觉得脚踝不小心扭伤了，因为脚尖恰好别了一下台阶沿。就在他视野天旋地转，甚至大脑有些空白，想要闭眼接受可能会有的头部冲击时——  
一股温煦的感觉突然从前方笼罩，这是和刚才那股阴森诡异的冲击完全不同的感觉，反而减缓了他落下的速度。  
他觉得自己被拉住，但又没有明确的触觉，而且也并没有力气将他拉起来。可是他那一刻仰天的身体，抬起些许面向了楼梯，这一刻他感觉自己看到了飘渺的白色轮廓。  
是名男性的样子，并且看起来并不可怕。千寿不确定这短短时间里他是否注意到了表情，或者那个东西到底有没有一张脸，可是他感觉到了近似人类的关切，使得他并不排斥。  
但是那股力量只是没让他跌落的更狠，但他还是减缓后半跪着侧身从铺盖着地毯的台阶上一层层滚下去。同时他在面朝上方的那刻，窥见了令人作呕的恐怖画面。  
一名身体肌肤斑驳残躯的长发女性，如同巨大的蜥蜴，以快到恐怖的速度从天花板上爬过。她的四肢张开，形成节肢动物一样的角度移动着，一溜烟就消失在了千寿视野外。

他脑后撞了一下地板，但所幸脖子没有大碍。  
他确信自己没有那么虚弱，却不知道为何在这股气氛下，他却感觉到疼痛自后方袭来，将他击晕。  
视野一角可以看到延伸的楼梯，却望不见二楼。不过他听到万夜的呼唤，但不是自己，而是“小太郎”。  
接着他觉得眼前模糊的画面中透着一层薄雾，不，那层东西动了，就像是刚才所呈现的虚白轮廓一样，那个人影一样的东西从他身前离开，想着楼梯高出飘去。  
再后来，等到他醒来，已经是几个小时以后在医院的床上了。而他也得知了爱人车祸的事情，不过洵并没有丢去性命，也刚刚脱离危险，而为他报警的人，是家里仅有的一个孩子——万夜。  
这些厄运同时降临，如此巧合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【结束！主要就是要写一下恐怖片段，却没想到分了四章。那个白影是小太郎，万夜则驱赶走了天花板上的女人。】


End file.
